Doomsday Confessions
by bellakitse
Summary: Finn asks what they would do if the world really did come to an end tomorrow. *PuckRachel Drabble meme*


Title: Doomsday Confessions

Category: Glee

Ship: Rachel/Puck

Genre: Romance

Word Count:1222

Summary: Finn asks what they would do if the world really did come to an end tomorrow.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its characters.

PuckRachel Drabble meme:

_**Rachel**__: Noah... What are you doing here?  
><em>_**Puck**__: I heard the world was ending tomorrow and even though I don't like... believe in that shit, I figured I should do something just in case...  
><em>_**Rachel**__: (confused) The world may or may not be ending and you're on __my__ doorstep...?  
><em>_**Puck**__: Yeah, see, this is where I'm gonna tell you I love you... That I've __been__ in love with you for awhile... and if we're both really lucky, we'll take this to your bedroom and have some awesome, mind-blowing, end-of-the-world sex... (smirks) You ready?_ - Sarcastic_Fina

... ... ...

He's sitting in the music room with guys working on another boy against girls mash-up because Schuester has run out of original ideas a _long_ time ago when Finn walks in, telling them that some crazy Christian radio broadcaster out in California says the world is going to come to an end tomorrow. He lets out a snort and asks if his friend is dumb enough to believe that and smirks as Finn blusters out a _'no, of course not'._

He hopes, though, it's the end of the conversation so they can get back to working on their project. While he thinks it's silly and overdone, he remembers how Rachel teases him earlier when he's by her locker: that the girls were going to crush them and he's determined to prove her wrong. She's way too smug for his liking even if he smiles at the way she taunts him. But of course, it doesn't work out that way; Finn asks what they would do if the world really did come to an end tomorrow—how would they spend today.

And it turns quickly into a sap fest. Mike says he'd spent it with Tina. Artie says Brittany. Kurt says he'd spend it with Blaine. Sam who doesn't have anyone right now says he'd spend it with his little brother and sister. Finn says he'd spend it with Quinn and his Mom.

They turn to him all waiting for an answer. He's single these days too. Lauren and he have already fizzled out; he's not so upset about that. They were a better partners-in-crime than a couple anyway. "If the world is ending tomorrow, I'd spend tonight fucking! Now, if we're done with this gab session, ladies, can we get back to work? I'm not going to have my ass handed to me by Rachel and the girls."

He picks up his guitar again and starts strumming, ignoring them when they ask him who he'd fuck if this is their last night on earth. By then, he breaks a string when brown hair, brown eyes and long legs flash through his head.

… … …

As much as he tries, for the rest of the afternoon, he can't ignore the question and the answer that keep running through his head. If the world ended right now, he'd want to be in bed with Rachel Berry. As candidates go, it's not a bad one. He could spend more than what one would call a healthy amount of time wondering, picturing, dreaming about what it would be like to have her. She's beautiful and _crazy_, which he's sure would make their time in the sack awesome, plus he remembers their week together, she was enthusiastic and bendy. A dancer's body: tone, tight and ready. The more he thinks about it, the more he realizes that it's more than that though. If the world ended, it's more than sleeping with her. He just wants to be with her, hold her as close as he could and ride the fiery blaze out together. And shit if that isn't one hell of a fucking revelation.

He's calling himself an idiot as he gets in his truck, an effing idiot who is about to do something so very stupid. But hell, he's used to doing stupid things and besides it's maybe the end of the world.

He knocks on her door before he changes his mind. Now that he knows what he wants, he's going to do something about it. His resolve strengthening as he takes in her appearance. Her face wiped clean, her hair in a ponytail, gone the naughty school girl skirts and fuzzy sweaters and in its place yoga pants and a simple white t-shirt. She's gorgeous.

She gives him a happy but unsure smile. They've been getting along and spending more time together since his breakup with Lauren and her nose intervention but it's not like he just drops in on her like he does now.

"Noah…" She says softly, opening the door wide so he could pass. "What are you doing here?"

He passes the threshold of her house and turns as she closes the door. "I heard the world was ending tomorrow and even though I don't like …believe in that shit…." he shrugs as he closes in on her, her back pressed to the door and he's in front of her. He reaches out and touches her face, smiling when she lets out a breathy sound when his thumb touches her bottom lip. "I figured I should do something just in case."

She licks her lips. The tip of her tongue touches his finger and he narrows his eyes; his body tightens in response. He remembers the look she sent him earlier in the day and realizes that it's very familiar to the one she has now. He fights the urge to smirk; the fact that she trying to tease him is promising.

"The world may or may not be ending," she jokes, still a little confused, an eyebrow raised. "And you're on my doorstep? Why?"

"Yeah, see…" He licks his lips nervously but strongly. He raises his other hand, cradling her face and he watches as the amusement and confusion clear from her face as her eyes widen, searching his face. He can only imagine what she finds there when she swallows audibly. "This is where I'm gonna tell you I love you…that I've _been _in love with you for awhile…"

"Noah," she whispers thickly, her small hands circling his wrists, pulling his hands from her face so she can step closer to him. He meets her half way when she goes to her tippy toes to kiss him. He slants his mouth over hers and groans when she allows him in, it's been way to long since he's tasted her but her flavor has been permanently etched into his brain. It's like coming home to something familiar and wonderful and _his_.

She sighs into his neck when they break the kiss. "If the world comes to an end, then you should know that I love you, too." She whispers into his skin.

His hold on her tightens and in that second he realizes how amazing it is to hear those words from her.

She looks up at him, her face joyful and once again teasing. "Though I would have figured if these were the last hours of mankind you'd want to spend them in bed."

"I love that you know that about me…and if we're both really lucky, well take this to your bedroom and have some awesome, mind-blowing end-of-the-world sex," He says as he pulls her close again, grinding into her, smirking when she lets out a moan. "You ready?"

She laughs as she places her hands on his shoulders and jumps up, wrapping her legs around his waist. "Take me upstairs, Noah."

They don't have sex that night but he does get to touch her boobs and hold her for most of the night before he has to sneak out of her house. Luckily, the world doesn't come to an end the next day so they still have time. Two months later, they get to have their awesome mind-blowing not end-of-the-world, but totally-in-love sex. So great that if the world did end it would be worth it!


End file.
